Alphas
by princess-snow510
Summary: "Elena, you really are a selfish little bitch…aren't you." I said shaking my head and kicking her in the stomach. "I would say fuck you, but you have already been fucking my boyfriend" Elena replied. "What do you want me to say Elena, that I'm sorry, cuz I won't, but more than that I'm not, sorry. And besides he's not your boyfriend….not anymore." I said smirking. T rated for now..
1. A New Home

**OK IT'S FINALLY HERE MY STORY 'ALPHAS', AFTER THE 50 INBOX REQUEST... THOUGH I AM SURPRISED THAT I DIDN'T HAVE MORE COMMENTS...SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHILE INBOXING ME IS COOL ID PERFER YOU GUYS TO POST YOUR QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS IN THE REVEIW BOX...UNLESS OF COURSE ITS PERSONAL. ANYWAYS AFTER THE 50TH PLEAD I HAVE FINALLY POSTED IT UP! HERE IT IS ALPHAS CHAPTER 1 **

**ENJOY**

**VANESSA**

* * *

**OH, I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER, I DON'TOWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN OCS**

**OK .. BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

The car ride to our new home was quiet. My "mother" was trying to cheer me up, but I was beyond pissed off at my situation. My new job was to come to this little hole in the ground called Mystic Falls just to babysit some premature witch.

Flashback…..

_Persephone darling, I have a big assignment just for you._

_Alright dad what is it I asked excitedly_

_I want you to go to earth and watch and if necessary protect a young witch…_

_I stared at my father for a long time….? You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking_

_No I'm not joking… and besides didn't you say you wanted to study the humans?_

_Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to be one of them! Dad I think I'm a little too old for these baby assignments. Why can't I…_

_Because I said so… now I would send you alone but humans have a weird way of living these days so I'm sending Rachel with you._

_?... Why Rachel?_

_Eh. She was spent more time in the human world than any of us. She will also play the role of your "mother"._

_Right I grimaced. Is there anything else I should know about this witch?_

_No. Rachel will tell you everything else you need to know._

_Fine then we can leave tonight. Goodbye father._

_Goodbye my dear._

End of flashback…

Moving. One of the most hated words a teenager could come across. I was forced, to leave all my friends and everything I had known behind just to move to another boring village. Mystic Falls. Another town that needed assistance. According to Rachel there were all kinds of creatures running around causing chaos.

''You can't ignore me forever.'' Rachel suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_'Please stop talking'_ I thought. I let out a frustrated sigh in response. I turned the volume of the music coming from the radio a little up, hoping that it would stop her talking. A couple of minutes filled with awkward silence further, Rachel spoke up with an excited voice. ''We're here!'' she exclaimed happily, and once again I ignored her.

She pulled into the driveway of our new home. I looked through the window and my eyebrows rose up in surprise. I had to admit; this house was beautiful. It was a huge white (and old) two story Victorian house and it also had a porch. The garden was also huge and the terrain was surrounded by a white fence.

Rachel cut off the engine and we both stepped out of the car. ''So, what do you think of your new home?'' she asked in her motherly sweet voice.

''It's okay.'' I grunted, immediately feeling bad when I saw the disappointed look on Rachel's face.

She walked around the car and opened the trunk. ''Persephone, sweetheart, mind helping me with the suitcases?'' Rachel asked sweetly.

I muttered something inaudible under my breath and also walked around the car, finding Rachel struggling with the suitcases. ''Thanks.'' she said after she handed me a couple of suitcases filled with my personal belongings. ''Door's open.''

I walked through the gate of the fence and made my way inside. Rachel had already taken care of everything; the house was already filled with furniture. I put my suitcases on the ground and looked around. I was in the living room and I had to admit that this house was way more beautiful than any of the human homes that I had read about. The walls were painted with a creamy-white color and the floor was made of wood and had a dark brown color. Two couches, which had the same colors as the walls had, were placed around a light brown wooden table that was placed on a carpet. A giant flat screen television was standing in the corner of the room, facing the couches. Several paintings hung on the walls and before the windows hung decorative curtains.

Rachel came in and went to stand next to me, catching her breath as she put down the heavy suitcases that she carried with her. ''So, what do you think honey?'' she asked.

''It's… beautiful.'' I admitted ignoring the honey part.

She let out a sigh of relief, happy that I wasn't ignoring her anymore. ''Once you see your room, I'm sure you'll love this house even more.'' Rachel said happily.

''Speaking of my room, where exactly is it?'' I asked her. I really needed some privacy so I could call my best friend Castiel. He was expecting it.

''Upstairs, second door left.'' She answered, pointing to the stairs. ''Don't expect too much yet, honey. I didn't know where you wanted your stuff so most of it is still in the boxes. You will have to sort it out yourself.''

I nodded and picked up my suitcases, making my way to the stairs. Once I was upstairs, I searched for my room. Second door left. I opened the door and looked inside. Everything was set like it was in my old room, but my room was way bigger than this room. To fill up a hole of nothingness, a couch was placed against the wall and had decorative pillows on it. The only thing that was different, besides the couch, was that my walls were painted a light shade of purple and I had dark wooden floors. A couple of boxes were placed in a corner of the room. I walked over to the window. Every day I'll live here, I'll look out to our driveway and the street.

''Great view.'' I sarcastically whispered. I decided to try calling my best friend Castiel, but of course he didn't pick up his phone. I sighed in annoyance.

Since I didn't have anything to do, I decided to start unpacking my boxes and suitcases. I placed some pictures on my closet, brought the boxes downstairs, put my clothes in my closet and made my room look cozier. After a couple of hours, I was done.

I heard a knock on my door and my mom peeked around the door. ''Sweetheart, its 11 p.m. You should go to bed. It's a school day tomorrow.'' She said and then closed the door before I could protest.

I sighed. School. The one thing I hated about moving was new schools, and tomorrow I would be ''the new girl'' all over again.

I quickly took a shower and then changed into my pajamas, and then went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**COMMENTS? **

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT..**


	2. A NEW SCHOOL, WITCH REVEALED

**HEY THIS IS VANESSA PRESENTING YOU WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MY NEW STORY ALPHAS, I ALSO WANTED TO GIVE EVEYONE THAT REVIEWED, FOLLOWED MY STORY AND FAVORITED A HUGE THANK YOU!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION FEEL FREE TO ASK THEM IN THE REVIEW BOX!**

**I WILL BE POSTING UP, POLVORE SETS FOR THIS STORY SOON TOO...**

**ONWARDS WITH THE TALE...**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. The most irritating sound of the world echoed through my room; my alarm clock, reminding me that summer was over and school had begun. It was six-thirty a.m., school started at eight-thirty a.m. and I'm not a morning person. Being an immortal can make you a very lazy person and it has. Not only did I hate mornings I hated meeting new people and I wasn't too fond of school for that much either.

Reluctantly I stood up and got ready for school. I put on an autumn colored stripe dress, a cropped denim jacket, some bangles that matched my dress, my lapis lazuli ring spelled by my favorite witch and a pair of brown booties. Now I didn't need the ring to walk in the sunlight, but I did need it, it complimented my outfit very well. When I finished my hair and make-up, I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Since my "mom" was already at work, (some researching job outta town) the house was so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop. I put on the coffee machine and grabbed a box of cereal. After looking through the kitchen for a while, I eventually found a white bowl for my cereal and a cup for my coffee. Then I grabbed the cream, put it in the bowl of cereal, and stirred it with a spoon. When I finished my cup of coffee and breakfast, I quickly went upstairs to brush my teeth. Then I quickly grabbed my car keys, my bag, and then went outdoors and locked the house behind me.

When I arrived at the school, I immediately regretted going. My unfamiliar car already got the attention from a couple of students. I cut the engine off, and got out of the car. I already noticed that Mystic Falls High School wasn't anything different than the High Schools I had read about. The buildings, the parking lot, the cliques, all the same. Several students were spread across the field that lay before the building, and I felt kind of awkward by the curious and strange looks some of them were giving me. Loving this already.

I walked into the building, trying to find the office. After a long time of searching and embarrassingly asking some random guy, I eventually found it.

Two girls were glaring hatefully at some guy that was standing in the office too, waiting for his schedule. One of the girls had straight chestnut colored hair, chocolate brown eyes and an olive colored skin. The other girl had a beautiful cinnamon colored skin, hair tinted with the color of coffee and really dark brown eyes that almost looked black. I rolled my eyes at their backs and entered the office.

I saw that the secretary just finished talking to the other guy. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that he was going to be cute. From what I could see, he had short light brown hair and he was tall and well-muscled. Once he finished talking to the secretary, the guy turned and headed out of the office. And I was right; that guy was what I classified as a 'total hottie'.

He was tall, about 5'11'', handsome and looked well-muscled; a classical handsome appearance with a pale skin and angular jawline, deep-set, captivating milk chocolate brown eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. His well-formed mouth, with full lips, made him even more attractive. Now he walked closer to me, I could see that his hair was actually dark brown, short and messy. He gave me a heartwarming smile and a wink before he brushed past me, leaving me stunned in the office with just the secretary and the two girls who glared after him, just as stunned as I was.

Getting back to my senses, I made my way to the secretary, who appeared to be a chubby woman with hair that looked like the color of fire, and I cleared my throat awkwardly. The redheaded woman looked up at me curiously, waiting for me to speak.

''Excuse me, I'm new here. Is this where I can get my schedule?'' I asked, looking around the office.

''Oh, yes,'' the woman answered and gave me a bright smile, flashing her teeth. Her fingers hovered over her keyboard. ''What's your name, sweetheart?''

''Persephone Alesandro.'' I answered.

The woman nodded and typed in something on her computer. ''Welcome to Mystic Falls High School, sweetheart. I'll give you your schedule when it's done printing.'' She said. A few moments later, she handed my schedule to me. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks.'' I said and walked out of the office. The two girls that had stand there, staring at the guy who had given me that heartwarming smile, were gone.

I looked at my schedule. For first period, I had History from some guy named Mr. Saltzman. I groaned. It wasn't like I was bad at History, but having it for first period made me want to fall asleep. I tried to ignore the stares I got from students as I headed to class. Once there, I noticed that there were already a few students sitting in class. This is going to be awkward. I quickly walked over to the teacher's desk, once again ignoring the stares that students were giving me.

''Excuse me, are you Mr. Saltzman?'' I asked.

Mr. Saltzman happened to be a happy looking guy, who looked like he was the age of thirty, and had short brown hair. Although his thick eyebrows made him look grumpy.

''Yes.'' He answered my question uninterested, not even bothering to look up from the papers he was grading. With a small huff, he planted a big red 'C-' on the paper of a guy named Jeremy Gilbert.

''My name's Persephone Alesandro. I'm new here.'' I said, trying to get his attention.

''Ah, the new girl,'' He said, still with that uninterested tone and still not looking up. ''You can pick a seat.''

I nodded as I headed over to the only seat that was empty, which happened to be next to the mystery guy that I saw at the office. He smiled at me once I sat down.

''Hey,'' He greeted politely. ''Are you new here too?'' he had an English accent.

I sighed and smiled back at him as I grabbed my History books out of my bag. ''Is it that obvious?'' I asked.

''Oh, no, I just saw you at the office,'' he covered it up quickly. ''I'm Kol.'' He introduced himself, giving me another one of his heartwarming smiles.

''Persephone.'' I replied, smiling back.

''Students, please take a seat.'' Mr. Saltzman interrupted with an annoyed tone and began teaching once everyone sat down. "Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals then those from the traditional Deep South. The Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the unison…'' and with that I lost my interest.

My thoughts started wandering back home. So far, I hated it here. The only 'friend' that I had made yet was Kol, and looking at all the cliques I didn't think that I would be able to make friends any time soon. I sighed and thought of home. I missed Castiel, and thinking about the fact that I'd probably never see him again made me want to curl up into a ball cry my eyes out. _I'm never gonna see him again._ My thoughts were interrupted once everyone started packing their stuff. Class was over.

As awkward as I was, I accidentally bumped into one of the girls I saw at the office. It was the girl with the beautiful color of coffee tinted hair. _This really isn't your day, Persephone, is it?_

''O my god, I'm sorry!'' I quickly apologized and took a step back.

The girl turned around glaring daggers and then when she saw me she smiled. ''Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it.''

I relaxed and smiled back at the girl. ''Thanks.''

As we walked out of History class, she asked, ''Hey, would you like to come with me and my friends to the Grill after school? I know it sucks to be the new girl and all.''

I looked at her, trying not to look surprised at her offer. ''Yeah, sure! Thank you, uh…''

''Bonnie.''

_Ahhh so this is the witch. _I nodded and smiled. ''Thank you, Bonnie.'' I said, ''I'm Persephone.''

Bonnie smiled back at me. ''It's nice to meet you,'' she said politely. ''If you give me your phone number and address, I can come pick you up for later if you'd like.''

''Oh, sure!'' I said and we exchanged phone numbers and addresses.

''You live right across Stefan's house.'' Bonnie noticed.

''Really? Oh, I didn't know.'' I answered, wondering who this Stefan was.

Then we headed both to Math, which we apparently had together too. I went to sit next to Bonnie, and for a moment I didn't feel sad about moving here anymore. Bonnie had been really nice to me, and I felt like I had made a new friend today.

_'Maybe Mystic Falls wasn't so bad'_ I thought. _Now that I found the witch and I can tolerate her. I just have to figure out what I'm protecting her from, this is gonna be a piece of cake!_

And boy, I was wrong.


	3. Meet and Greets

Stefan couldn't take it anymore. Listening to Elena and Damon having _seriously _loud sex upstairs. He had to get out of the house. Well he couldn't go to Caroline's, she had tons of homework. No way was he talking to any of the originals after what had happened so he decided to just have some alone time at the grill. Besides he could definitely use a drink after what he just heard coming from Damon's room.

He got to the grill and - just as his luck would have it - it was packed. All the seats by the bar were taken, people playing pool at the pool table. Each table had either couples or a group of friends and the same with the booths. He noticed one booth with one girl on her laptop on it. If he wanted to get a drink then his only option tonight was to join the girl.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" Stefan asked politely as he approached the girl.

"Sure, take a seat." She replied, also politely. He noticed she had an accent. It wasn't fully British though, it sounded more Greek.

"Thanks. I'm Stefan by the way." He said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth. "I'm Persephone." She smiled before returning back to her laptop screen. The waiter came over to their table, he ordered a beer bottle and she ordered the same. After a few minutes of silence - except everyone else in the grill talking - she decided to at least try and start a small conversation.

"So why are you in a bar all alone on a school night?" She asked, looking up from her screen.

"Well I'm not alone, I'm with you aren't I?" He smiled. She chuckled at his choice of response. "Yes, I guess you are. But before you sat down here you were alone. Why?" She asked, she didn't want to be pushy but him avoiding the question made her want to know even more.

"Just not really in the mood to stay home and listen to my brother have sex with my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said apologetically.

"It's fine. What about you? You're here alone too." He asked. She knew why he was here so it was only fair for him to know her reasons.

"I just moved to Mystic Falls with my….mother…and my house is quite big and empty which makes me feel lonely and we also don't have any Wi-Fi so I thought I would stop by this little bar." She answered.

"Welcome to Mystic falls then. Warning: This is a scary town. Weird and unexplainable things happen here." He said jokingly but still meaning what he said. Crazy things did happen here, and it was unexplainable to humans.

"Well I'm a tough little cookie, I think I can handle it." She said playfully before taking a long swig from her beer bottle.

"So, can I ask what exactly is going on between your brother and ex-girlfriend. If you don't mind of course." Persephone asked, taking another swig from her now second beer bottle.

"Uh, it's a long story. Kind of complicated." Stefan said, looking down at his hands.

"I have time." She said. "Well..." He started.

- leaving out the story because we all know it-

After he finished telling her the whole story - leaving out the supernatural stuff of course - including what had happened with him and Rebekah a few night ago, she was surprisingly comforting. She said it just sounded like after Elena's parents had died she needed people to love her. But when she already had a great guy - Stefan - that loved her she needed more. She thought he could do much better than her.

"Thanks. So tell me a bit more about yourself. We've been talking about me all night I'm starting to feel like those desperate girls." They both laughed.

"Well I was born in Greece, I moved to Russia when I was about 7 1/2. My father died from cancer. My mother… well that's a longer and more complicated story. I've been traveling the world with her to my displeasure. Europe, Asia and now here." She finished.

She wasn't going to tell him the truth of course.

"Oh that's cool," He said. He was an over 150 year old vampire and even he didn't get to travel the entire world like she did.

"Yeah, it's really great." She smiled.

After that, it felt like there was an elephant in the room.

Later in the evening, Persephone and Stefan had had 3 bottles of beer each, unbelievable large amount of tequila shots and more than a couple of glasses of whiskey.

She started giggling until she was just right laughing her ass off. He then joined in her giggling. "What's so funny?" He said but still giggling.

"Your hair." She said, laughing. "It's all funny but it suites you. Kinda cute actually." She said still giggling.

"Well your hair isn't so great either!" He said, also laughing along with her.

"Mm, I need to get home and I have school tomorrow," She groaned.

"Yeah it's getting kinda late." He said, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Well how the bloody hell do I get home, I can't drive obviously and my house is quite far, I'm pretty sure if I walk I'll pass out." Persephone complained, realizing she was stuck since she was too drunk to speed home.

"Well my house is pretty close." He slurred.

"Oh sure make me feel even worse about it why don't you." She half whined half complained.

"Actually I meant we could walk over to my house and, pick up our own cars in the morning." He said, dragging the word morning like a little child bragging about a new toy.

"Alright," She said mimicking his childish tone. "I guess we could do that. Well let's go then." She said, stumbling to get up and nearly falling over.

"Okey dokey artichoke." He giggled like a two year old, getting out of his seat with much less trouble than Persephone had. They were both holding on to each other while they were walking out of the grill and were clinging on to each other their entire walk to Stefan's house. When they finally got there Stefan had just realized he left his keys in his car.

"We have to go the whole way back then the whole way here again?!" Persephone whined.

"No," He dragged the word. "My meanie big brother can open the door for us. DAMON!" He shouted, trying to get his brother's attention. He knew Damon would be able to hear him if he would have just said it properly but he wanted to be extra annoying while Damon was most likely in bed with Elena.

"OPEN THE DOOR BIG BRO!" He sang loudly through the door in a high pitched voice. Damon walked down the stairs shirtless, ready to kill his brother right there by the door step for interrupting his alone day with Elena. _Why the hell is he drunk?! Was the last drunken experience not bad enough! _Damon thought as he approached the door.

"Hello brother, and who is this lovely little lady you brought here with you?" Damon asked, leaning against the door frame, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Damon this is Persephone. Persephone this is Damon, the bastard I told you about." Stefan said smugly. Which didn't sound as mean as it could have since he was drunk and it was all slurred.

"So you're the infamous Damon."

"Indeed I am." Damon said smugly - properly unlike Stefan.

"Damon please just move out of the way already." Stefan was getting slightly annoyed with his brother just standing there, shirtless, in font of Persephone.

"Well looks like you're a grumpy drunk." Damon said.

"He happens to actually be a very fun drunk." Persephone said, rubbing her eyes with her hands since she really tired by now and honestly just wanted one of them to invite her in already so she can just go to sleep. Damon just shrugged in response to what Persephone had said. Stefan pushed his brother out of the way and stepped inside the house.

"Come on in Persephone," Stefan said kindly, and fortunately very quickly so it didn't seem as if Persephone had just been waiting outside the door.

"Right well I have to get going. Vamos brother." Damon said, walking away from the two.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you to your room." Stefan smiled kindly.

"Thanks. For everything, being nice to me, letting me stay here for the night. It really is Elena's loss." Persephone said warmly before turning around and walking up the stairs.

In the middle of the night Persephone woke up realizing she couldn't fall asleep so she decided to go downstairs and get a drink. Water may not be as good of a midnight drink as blood but it will do for tonight. She got to the kitchen only to find a shirtless Stefan looking through the fridge.

"Oh hey, sorry did I wake you?" Stefan asked, closing the refrigerator door.

"No, no. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would just get some water and head on back upstairs." Persephone said, walking over to the fridge. She felt really awkward standing there in front of him in nothing but her underwear and a top. She didn't exactly plan on staying at someone's house for the night so sue her for not bringing her pajamas.

"Same, here you go." Stefan handed her a glass of water. They were both drinking the water until it was all gone then just standing there in an awkward silence for what felt like a century.

"Well I should go back to bed," Persephone said awkwardly, breaking the silence. Persephone reached over to put the glass on the table and accidentally bumped into Stefan slightly. They were both just staring at each other for a while and it was even quieter than before but somehow this didn't feel as awkward. Stefan then bent his head down slightly and kissed her and she went up on her tippy-toes and kissed him back. She'll deal with the consequences later but right now this might have been just what she needed to stop all her stress from have just moved into a new town.

* * *

COMMENTS?

QUESTIONS?


	4. Boy Meets Girl

Stefan couldn't take it anymore. Listening to Elena and Damon having _seriously _loud sex upstairs. He had to get out of the house. Well he couldn't go to Caroline's, she had tons of homework. No way was he talking to any of the originals after what had happened so he decided to just have some alone time at the grill. Besides he could definitely use a drink after what he just heard coming from Damon's room.

He got to the grill and - just as his luck would have it - it was packed. All the seats by the bar were taken, people playing pool at the pool table. Each table had either couples or a group of friends and the same with the booths. He noticed one booth with one girl on her laptop on it. If he wanted to get a drink then his only option tonight was to join the girl.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" Stefan asked politely as he approached the girl.

"Sure, take a seat." She replied, also politely. He noticed she had an accent. It wasn't fully British though, it sounded more Greek.

"Thanks. I'm Stefan by the way." He said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth. "I'm Persephone." She smiled before returning back to her laptop screen. The waiter came over to their table, he ordered a beer bottle and she ordered the same. After a few minutes of silence - except everyone else in the grill talking - she decided to at least try and start a small conversation.

"So why are you in a bar all alone on a school night?" She asked, looking up from her screen.

"Well I'm not alone, I'm with you aren't I?" He smiled. She chuckled at his choice of response. "Yes, I guess you are. But before you sat down here you were alone. Why?" She asked, she didn't want to be pushy but him avoiding the question made her want to know even more.

"Just not really in the mood to stay home and listen to my brother have sex with my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said apologetically.

"It's fine. What about you? You're here alone too." He asked. She knew why he was here so it was only fair for him to know her reasons.

"I just moved to Mystic Falls with my….mother…and my house is quite big and empty which makes me feel lonely and we also don't have any Wi-Fi so I thought I would stop by this little bar." She answered.

"Welcome to Mystic falls then. Warning: This is a scary town. Weird and unexplainable things happen here." He said jokingly but still meaning what he said. Crazy things did happen here, and it was unexplainable to humans.

"Well I'm a tough little cookie, I think I can handle it." She said playfully before taking a long swig from her beer bottle.

"So, can I ask what exactly is going on between your brother and ex-girlfriend. If you don't mind of course." Yassandra asked, taking another swig from her now second beer bottle.

"Uh, it's a long story. Kind of complicated." Stefan said, looking down at his hands.

"I have time." She said. "Well..." He started.

- leaving out the story because we all know it-

After he finished telling her the whole story - leaving out the supernatural stuff of course - including what had happened with him and Rebekah a few night ago, she was surprisingly comforting. She said it just sounded like after Elena's parents had died she needed people to love her. But when she already had a great guy - Stefan - that loved her she needed more. She thought he could do much better than her.

"Thanks. So tell me a bit more about yourself. We've been talking about me all night I'm starting to feel like those desperate girls." They both laughed.

"Well I was born in Greece, I moved to Russia when I was about 7 1/2. My father died from cancer. My mother… well that's a longer and more complicated story. I've been traveling the world with her to my displeasure. Europe, Asia and now here." She finished.

She wasn't going to tell him the truth of course.

"Oh that's cool," He said. He was an over 150 year old vampire and even he didn't get to travel the entire world like she did.

"Yeah, it's really great." She smiled.

After that, it felt like there was an elephant in the room.

Later in the evening, Persephone and Stefan had had 3 bottles of beer each, unbelievable large amount of tequila shots and more than a couple of glasses of whiskey.

She started giggling until she was just right laughing her ass off. He then joined in her giggling. "What's so funny?" He said but still giggling.

"Your hair." She said, laughing. "It's all funny but it suites you. Kinda cute actually." She said still giggling.

"Well your hair isn't so great either!" He said, also laughing along with her.

"Mm, I need to get home and I have school tomorrow," She groaned.

"Yeah it's getting kinda late." He said, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Well how the bloody hell do I get home, I can't drive obviously and my house is quite far, I'm pretty sure if I walk I'll pass out." Persephone complained, realizing she was stuck since she was too drunk to speed home.

"Well my house is pretty close." He slurred.

"Oh sure make me feel even worse about it why don't you." She half whined half complained.

"Actually I meant we could walk over to my house and, pick up our own cars in the morning." He said, dragging the word morning like a little child bragging about a new toy.

"Alright," She said mimicking his childish tone. "I guess we could do that. Well let's go then." She said, stumbling to get up and nearly falling over.

"Okey dokey artichoke." He giggled like a two year old, getting out of his seat with much less trouble than Persephone had. They were both holding on to each other while they were walking out of the grill and were clinging on to each other their entire walk to Stefan's house. When they finally got there Stefan had just realized he left his keys in his car.

"We have to go the whole way back then the whole way here again?!" Persephone whined.

"No," He dragged the word. "My meanie big brother can open the door for us. DAMON!" He shouted, trying to get his brother's attention. He knew Damon would be able to hear him if he would have just said it properly but he wanted to be extra annoying while Damon was most likely in bed with Elena.

"OPEN THE DOOR BIG BRO!" He sang loudly through the door in a high pitched voice. Damon walked down the stairs shirtless, ready to kill his brother right there by the door step for interrupting his alone day with Elena. _Why the hell is he drunk?! Was the last drunken experience not bad enough! _Damon thought as he approached the door.

"Hello brother, and who is this lovely little lady you brought here with you?" Damon asked, leaning against the door frame, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Damon this is Persephone. Persephone this is Damon, the bastard I told you about." Stefan said smugly. Which didn't sound as mean as it could have since he was drunk and it was all slurred.

"So you're the infamous Damon."

"Indeed I am." Damon said smugly - properly unlike Stefan.

"Damon please just move out of the way already." Stefan was getting slightly annoyed with his brother just standing there, shirtless, in font of Persephone.

"Well looks like you're a grumpy drunk." Damon said.

"He happens to actually be a very fun drunk." Persephone said, rubbing her eyes with her hands since she really tired by now and honestly just wanted one of them to invite her in already so she can just go to sleep. Damon just shrugged in response to what Persephone had said. Stefan pushed his brother out of the way and stepped inside the house.

"Come on in Persephone," Stefan said kindly, and fortunately very quickly so it didn't seem as if Persephone had just been waiting outside the door.

"Right well I have to get going. Vamos brother." Damon said, walking away from the two.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you to your room." Stefan smiled kindly.

"Thanks. For everything, being nice to me, letting me stay here for the night. It really is Elena's loss." Persephone said warmly before turning around and walking up the stairs.

In the middle of the night Persephone woke up realizing she couldn't fall asleep so she decided to go downstairs and get a drink. Water may not be as good of a midnight drink as blood but it will do for tonight. She got to the kitchen only to find a shirtless Stefan looking through the fridge.

"Oh hey, sorry did I wake you?" Stefan asked, closing the refrigerator door.

"No, no. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would just get some water and head on back upstairs." Persephone said, walking over to the fridge. She felt really awkward standing there in front of him in nothing but her underwear and a top. She didn't exactly plan on staying at someone's house for the night so sue her for not bringing her pajamas.

"Same, here you go." Stefan handed her a glass of water. They were both drinking the water until it was all gone then just standing there in an awkward silence for what felt like a century.

"Well I should go back to bed," Persephone said awkwardly, breaking the silence. Persephone reached over to put the glass on the table and accidentally bumped into Stefan slightly. They were both just staring at each other for a while and it was even quieter than before but somehow this didn't feel as awkward. Stefan then bent his head down slightly and kissed her and she went up on her tippy-toes and kissed him back. She'll deal with the consequences later but right now this might have been just what she needed to stop all her stress from have just moved into a new town.

* * *

COMMENTS?

QUESTIONS?


	5. Feral

Sam Compton was in no rush to get back to his classes. After studying a grand total of six hours, he supposed he had earned the right to a leisure stroll. Besides, he wasn't exactly looking forward to spending another night with only instant noodles and his Botany text for company.

Was there anything more exciting than learning about how Jan Batista Van Helmot first started experiments that would eventually lead to the discovery of photosynthesis? God he hoped so. Did he have a social life?

Don't be silly, of course not.

Did it bother him?

Not at all.

He wanted to go to college to plant roots (pun totally intended), to get settled in one place and make a nice, boring life for himself. He could do without the partying and mindless boozing; NOT, he wants that, wanted it more than he even knew.

The dull night in would soon turn out to be straight up horrifying, thus ruining his plans for Ramen and late night cable television.

With a book bag he was certain had to weigh at least twenty pounds slung over one skinny shoulder, he scowled. Sam made a mental note to weigh it next time he went to the grocery store. That kind of weight couldn't be good for his back.

"Should've just left it in the library," he muttered to himself.

With a grunt, he dropped it to the ground. Although skinny in stature, Sam had always liked to think he was at least kind of in shape. Especially for someone who spent days on end in and out of green houses and could only afford to live off Ramen Noodles and Hot Pockets.

Could he run a mile?

Hell No.

Could he run from one end of campus to the other in under five minutes?

Yes a hundred times over.

Sam may not have been made for heavy lifting, but he was sure that by the end of the semester he'd be ready to run a marathon if his alarm kept failing him.

A frown settled on his lips. He jumped as the campus' street lights flipped on. His dark eyes darted suspiciously around his surroundings. Finding nothing out of the ordinary - a well-kept but lonely campus and the vague sounds of a party going on in the distance - he opened his bag.

Thankfully, the extra light was right above him, making for an aid rather than a hindrance. Pushing aside a box of condoms (which he never got to open, but hey when in college you have to be prepared…anything could happen), the young man dug around the bag for some sustenance. Finding only a half-eaten Pop tart, he rolled his eyes, grabbed it and stood. He would just have to wait until he got back to his dorm for some decent food.

Sam had just lifted the knapsack off the ground when he heard it.

A quiet growl.

For a moment he assumed it was his stomach. When it got louder he supposed it was one of the campus' strays.

No sweat.

Don't bother it, it won't bother you, he told himself.

The skinny brunette squared his shoulders and slowly pulled the bag over a shoulder.

Don't show fear, don't bother it, it won't-

Another growl.

Closer this time.

Stronger.

A rustle in the bushes a few feet away set the boy on edge. Carefully, Sam began to back up. Then it stepped out into the light.

A yell both rose and choked in Sam's throat. That was no stray dog. His lips parted. That was- that was- what was that? A panther? Were there panthers in this part of California?

Whatever it was, it was coming closer, and he had no intention of sticking around to find out.

Foolishly, he broke into a run. So did the animal. The young man decided to cut through the court yard. It was deserted, with most of the students partying it up off campus. The creature seemed to get a better footing on the grass than it had on the cement. Another fierce roar cut the air and Sam couldn't strangle the scream as claws dug into his back.

"Motherfucker!" His hand wrapped around the strap of his bag, which had split from the contact of the nails now pawing at his back. The sound of shredding fabric filled the air and tears pricked the boy's eyes as claws sunk into pale, vulnerable flesh. Pain trickled down his back like liquid heat, burning and stinging as the creature pressed its weight down. After only managing a squeak, he screamed, "Get off the hell off me!"

No one heard him.

A paw- was it a paw? duh panthers have paws? He couldn't be sure, his vision was getting fuzzy, rolled his onto his back. Dirt ground itself into his fresh wounds as the beast panted above him.

Sams's eyes widened.

That was definably no normal fucking ally cat.

He couldn't say what it was even though he knew and he couldn't tear his eyes from its massive teeth as it began to sniff him out. Drool dripped from its jaws; he cringed as it soaked through what little was left of his t-shirt. Its nose pressed against the material, pushing it up until the pale skin of his stomach was exposed. It inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of blood and fear.

Then it jammed its head between his legs. Yelping, Sam shoved it away, senses returning to him quickly. Shock and pain were easy to compartmentalize, but being sexually assaulted by a panther- thing, was a completely different story.

It growled at him and buried its fangs in the soft flesh of his thigh. Sam's eyes widened as pain washed over him in a flood of panicked emotion. It hit hard and fast, almost knocking him out as the animal moved to lap at the mark with a rough tongue. It nuzzled his thigh and whimpered softly, too focused on the blood to notice his hand move toward his bag.

A howl bellowed from its throat as he forced the corner of a rather thick science textbook into its neck. Sam brought the book down again and again on its head, neck and shoulders until it backed off. It only gave him an inch, but he was willing to risk it for a mile. Kicking the animal in the chest, the young man took off. His bag swung behind him, and the searing pain in his thigh was almost blinding, but he had managed to throw the beast off its game, if only for a moment.

That was all he needed to get to the campus doors. Slamming his blood covered fists against the glass window; Sam began shouting for anyone who would listen. "Please! Someone! Panther! Help!"

A few seconds later a tired looking young man opened the door. His cool blue eyes widened at the sight of Sam, or rather the state he was in. "What-"

"Move!" Shoving the guy back, Sam slammed the door shut just in time.

A startled yelp slipped from his lips when the thick metal lurched as something big collided with it. The blond quickly threw his weight against it, earning a growl from the creature. He did it once, twice, three times before the animal backed off and he was able to shut the door completely. His gaze flickered over to Sam, narrowed and accusing before he turned to look back out on to the campus. It was deserted. When he looked back, the brunette was slowly sinking to the floor, where a pool of blood had puddled at his feet.

"…. are you okay?" The blond caught him before he could reach it. "What is that thing...? Do you know?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his fluttering eyes. The stench of his own blood, mixed with soil and something horribly feral is enough to make him gag. Bile rose even higher in his throat when he realized that it was coming from his own skin.

"A panther?" he answered. The tone in his voice was disturbingly numb as was his gaze. His brown eyes rose to the stranger's blue ones. Sam carefully took the young man's hand that was wrapped around his waist and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you."

"No problem. Come on-"

Sam jumped as the creature outside roared and rammed the door. "Come on," the man repeated, a twinge of amusement in his voice. He held Sam's hand tightly and gave it a gentle tug. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Yeah." Sam cast one last frightened glance at the door before following him. He barely noticed the other student all but carry him to a dorm. Once he was seated carefully on the bed, the blond went off to fetch some warm water and some bandages. Sam stayed rooted to the spot, staring helplessly at a villain's rule poster that hung on the wall. He had been attacked. By a wild animal. For no reason. Maybe it really was a panther. Were panthers known for attacking people? Maybe that's what it was. Sam blinked heavily. His mind was starting to drift, he was conscious enough to realize that. A really mean, kind of puny panther sought him out.

"Here"

A warm cloth was pressed to his soiled cheek, and Sam looked up in surprise. The guy is only a few inches away from him their noses practically touching, a frown knitting his brows together.

"Thanks, um…"

"Ares."

"Ares," he echoed. Taking the damp rag from him, he wiped his face with crude intent. All he really managed to do was spread the mess around.

"Uh, are you okay? I mean…" The blond chuckled nervously. He took the cloth from the brunette's hand and took over the task of cleaning his face. "That's an awful lot of blood."

"I… I think so." Sam shifted and sucked in a gasp through his teeth. His hands clutched his leg and he let out a pant. Ares pushed Sam's hands away and gently pulled the torn jeans back. The wound was nothing but a gaping hole on his upper thigh. As if sensing its visibility, the wound began to gush, staining Ares's blue blanket with blood.

"Well shit." Ares said looking at his blooded blanket.

"It fucking bit me." A few tears slicked down the brunette's rapidly paling face as pain finally began to register. "It held me down and bit me. What kind of animal does that?!"

The guy laughed darkly "Deyanira."

"Huh, what?"

"A panther" and with that the boys blue eyes, turned a molten gold.

Poor Sam passed out from shock.

* * *

**HEY YALL, I JUST INTRODUCED SOME NEW CHARACTERS!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THESES NEW CHARACTERS SO FAR? HOW DO YALL FEEL ABOUT THAT TWIST, PANTHERS, NOT WERE-WOLVES.**

**HOW DO YOU THINK THEY ARE RELATED TO THE STORY?**

**COMMENTS?**

**QUESTIONS?**


	6. Quick Recoverys?

Sam woke up in an unfamiliar room. His brown eyes flickered over the messy floor and blue blanket before he slowly eased himself up. The bed sheets were stained with blood, but he felt no aches or pains from the night before. With a frown, he wondered if perhaps he had some kind of induced waking nightmare. He prodded his thigh. Not even a tingle of pain, and no mark of any kind. Hm. Strange.

"Hi."

Sam's sleep filled gaze lifted to find a cute pink haired girl clutching two coffee cups in the door way.

"Uh, hi."

She pointed to the mattress, her cute button nose wrinkling in awkward discomfort.

"This your bed?"

"Yep." The woman nodded, her features suggesting that she was feeling almost as annoyed as Sam looked.

"Did…did I have my first experimentation in the art of sexual affairs last night?"

The brunette asked curiously. He resisted the urge to smirk when the woman's face colored a pretty shade of pink that matched the ends of her hair perfectly.

"Because it would be a real shame if I didn't remember it."

"What makes you think-"

"Woke up in a stranger's room with no pants or shirt on. Sounds like a one night stand to me," he cut in with a frown.

"You don't remember anything from last night?" she mused.

Sam shrugged vaguely and stood. He cringed at the sight of the bloodied sheets. Clearing his throat, he spoke without looking back at the woman.

"I'll ugh, hook you up with some new sheets, I promise, because, well, this is just unacceptable."

"It's fine, really." she waved him off with a grim smirk. "Not your fault…Sam."

The brunette licked his lips then cleared his throat. "How do you know my name?"

"My roommate Ares… blond hair killer blue eyes, he told me when I got in last night, I had the worst hangover, smacked my head on something offly hard" she said. Her eyes sparkling with unspoken danger and mischief.

A touch uncomfortably, he asked, "Oh Um, not that I'm not grateful for…whatever you or he did, but do you think I could borrow some pants? Or really anything that'll cover me while I make a run to my apartment?"

"Why don't you just give me your key and you can get cleaned up here?" she said quickly.

"That's really unnecessary-"

"Really, it's fine. Can't have you running around like, well, you look like you've escaped a massacre," the pink haired bombshell told him with a gesture that swept from the brunette's head to toes. Most of which was still covered dirt and blood.

Sam faltered a moment. Running a hand through his hair, he nodded. No doubt pinky was right, but he really just wanted to get home. "Maybe I'll just call a cab. I didn't happen to have a bag with me when-"

Pinky held up a finger and disappeared from sight. The young man in the bed sighed, but resisted the urge to bury himself in the sheets. Inhaling deeply, Sam fought back the tears that prickled at his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, not in some stranger's bed and not over some cat on steroids. Lots of people get chased by cats on this campus, he reasoned. I bet they don't go to pieces over it. His hands tangled in his hair and he gave it arough tug. The few shallow breaths escaped his throat were followed by a whimper before he could stop them.

Clear as day, he could hear pinky's footsteps, quick and light just outside the door. Sharply, he snapped his shoulders back. With rough hands he rubbed away the tears before pinky could see them. Sam took a few deep breaths and adjusted the blankets around his naked legs.

"Um, it's a little worse for wear, but…" pinky appeared in the doorway holding what was left of Sam's backpack. It was passed over to the man on the bed with a sympathetic frown. One of the straps had been torn and a seam had been split, but thankfully all of his belongings were still inside.

Sam pursed his lips. With somewhat shaky hands, he shuffled through the textbooks and scattered papers a few seconds before pulling out his cellphone. He scanned his list of contacts before coming to a familiar name he hadn't used in a while.

She smirked at the tiny emblem on his phone. "The Crude?"

"Yeah, my was dad's kind of…Let's just say he was a fan," the brunette replied vaguely as he raised the cell to his ear.

"Oh, cool, can't go wrong with classic rock, right?" pinky smirked and disappeared to get more coffee.

"Yeah." Sam sniffed as a warm, familiar voice came over the line.

"Sam, so good to hear from you again!"

The brunette scoffed faintly at the elderly gentleman. "Hi, john-john."

"What can I do for you today?"

"I need a ride back to my apartment-"

"Busy night?" He asked his voice teasing and soft over the line. Familiar. Comforting. Just what he needed at the moment.

Sam grinned despite himself. He had missed the taxi driver. "Not exactly."

"Well, just give me the address and I'll be on my way."

"It's uh-"

"Shall I just GPS your phone?"

Sam blinked. "You can do that?"

"Of course. I'm a computer hacker fulltime and a taxi driver part-time."

The brunette smiled and shook her head, "Okay, john-john, sounds good."

"Very well. I'll be seeing you in ten to fifteen minutes," john-john told him.

"Alright. Bye."

"Goodbye."

The phone clicked over the line and the young man dropped his cell back in what was left of his bag. He wrapped himself in the soiled, bloodied blankets and moved out to where pinky was waiting, the kitchen.

Offering him a cup of coffee, the pink haired girl pouted. "You're not really going to buy me new sheets are you?"

"Yep." Sam took the mug that had printed with fluffy black kittens on all sides with a barely contained dubious look and sipped at it idly, enjoying the bitter taste.

Pinky shifted her weight awkwardly a moment before asking, "So, what do you think attacked you last night?"

The brunette stilled. Pinky seemed to notice, and she still carried on, "I mean, that thing was huge, and strays around here don't really get that big…do you really think it could've been a panther?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, but I mean, it's not like were exactly in a densely wooded area, well, not this part of town anyway-"

The brunette held up a hand, his gaze flattening harshly at the girl. "Look, I don't know what it is, and I don't I care. I just want to forget the whole thing."

Pinky's brows shot up. "Aren't you going to report it?"

"No," Sam said bluntly, "I'm not."

"Good." She whispered, but Sam didn't hear it.

When the brunette finally made it home, it was safe to say he was exhausted. Closing the door to his loft tightly behind him, Sam let the sheets fall to the floor. With a frown, he gave them a fierce kick.

Huffing, the slender man shambled over to the washroom. He cast a quick glance in the mirror, frowned at how terrible he looked and stripped down as quickly as possible.

His gaze immediately went to the top of his left thigh. The skin there was smooth and pale, without even a hint of what had happened the previous night…except the smudge of dried blood that trailed all the way down to his knee. He prodded it with harsh fingers, but there wasn't any discomfort. Not even a twinge of pain.

Strange.

Sam shrugged off his worries and hopped into the shower. It took him little under an hour to get completely clean. By the time he was ready to get out his skin was a bright pink, flushed from the heat of the water and how hard he had scrubbed at it.

When he got out, he didn't notice the window was open. He passed by it without a second thought. Toweling his brown hair dry, the young man sighed to himself as he entered his bedroom. Plucking his cell from the bedside table, he winced at the flashing numbers. Apparently he had missed a few calls. With a heavy sigh, Sam all but fell onto his bed, not bothering with any modesty in his own home. A few quick clicks of the screen confirmed that the library had called… numerous of times….god what he would killed to have friends.

His nose wrinkled slightly and listened to the message.

"Hello? I'm looking for Sam Compton? I believe he's the little dark haired boy that was just at the West Carpe Hills Library?" An elderly woman's voice floated across the line, bright and warm in a way that made Sam slightly uncomfortable. It was too grandmotherly for him to be listening to nude.

"He left his wallet here last night. I don't suppose that would be you, would it, dear? I'm going to keep it right here for you, okay?"

With a frown, Sam deleted the message. So much for his day of mental recovery. He rolled off of his bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. With a tired sigh, Sam left the loft.

He didn't notice his window complete its journey up and open as he slipped out the front door.


	7. Consequences

I woke up embraced with a warm body close to me. It was so warm and comforting that I snuggled in deeper and whispered

"Boreíte na aistontai kai tóso kalá ."( _You feel so good_.)

The body next to me tensed at the sound of my voice

"SHIT!" they swore and then removed themselves from our embrace and they started pacing in the room we were in.

I couldn't see the person's face because it was too early and I was too sleepy, but this person's emotions where ranging from happy and blissful to ashamed and mad, then to satisfied to guilty. All his emotions were going haywire and it was starting to give me a headache.

And I don't do headaches.

"Stamáta ! Stamatí̱ste tó̱ra!"(Stop it! Stop it right now!)

I say sitting up groaning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, giving up on going back to sleep.

"What! What are you saying?" The guy asks startled that I yelled at him and in a language he didn't understand.

Instead of answering his question I hold up one finger to my lips signaling that I needed a minute of quite while I massaged my temples. When I opened my eyes I was looking into the concerned green eyes of Stefan.

"Are you alright…" he asked concerned.

I nodded quietly until I feel a sharp pain on the side of my neck causing me to yelp and feel my neck. My fingers went over a pair of bite marks and I turn an icy glare towards Stefan.

"Why did you bite me you son of a bitch?" I growl.

He looked shocked and then sad. "I'm sorry, but your blood it...it smelled so good…I'm sorry I have to do this" he said sadly. "I really liked you."

"Sorry you have to do what?" I say crossing my arms over my bare chest and raising my eyebrow.

"Make you forget." Then using his vampire compelling voice: "you will forget that you ever meet me, you will forget that we had sex…."

"Amazing sex!" I say laughing….

"You will also forget that I bit you. You won't remember a thing."

I stare at him for a long time like I guessed that humans did. And just when he nodding thinking that it worked, I burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh Stefan" I laugh. "I can't believe you thought you could compel me. You are defiantly younger than I thought."

"What?" He said shocked that it didn't work. Then just like someone flipped a switch Stefan glared at me and threw me against the wall closing his hand around my neck. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want?… and are you one of Klaus's pets?" He sneered.

"I am no one's pet!" I growl out venomously. "And you already know who I am I told you last night before we got drunk, you were a lot nicer too." I say pouting not even scared that he had me pinned to the wall.

"How do I know if you were telling the truth?"

"Why would I need to lie to you? To be honest I could tear your arms from their sockets right now and you would be able to stop me. I'm way older and a hell of a lot stronger." Stefan immediately tightened his grip around my neck. "Hey! Isn't the fact that I'm not even fighting you back telling you something?" I pleaded.

He stares at me for a long time, then noticing that the only thing I had in my hands was the bed sheet that I managed to grab before he pinned me to the wall. He dragged his eyes over my body _she's Elena's opposite. In every way physical way. _He smirkedto himself._ She's short and curvy, beautiful curly reddish and brown hair that was currently untamed and the most beautiful soul piercing grey eyes with flecks of green and blue he'd ever seen…. To be honest this is the first time he'd ever seen anyone with natural born grey eyes. Hmmmm._

Stefan continued his assessment of my body. I saw the raging lust growing in his eyes, and if that was anything to go by; I would say he liked what he was seeing.

Now this might make me a pervert but, something about a really hot guy devouring me with his eyes just really turns me on.

"Stefan" I say breathlessly as he raises his lust-filled green eyes to clash with grey.

At that moment the sexual tense had reached its peak and he crashed his lips with mine forcefully.

-A couple of passionate filled hours later-

When I woke up for the second time today I decided that I needed to go home. I was walking around the room and kitchen picking up my clothes. I found my black lace bra next to my matching panties hanging from the edge of the mirror but I couldn't find my dress. I had my panties on now and just got my bra on when Stefan started to wake up.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Stefan mumbled, rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"Uh, nothing. I was just getting my stuff. I should probably leave..." I said, awkwardly standing in there in nothing but my underwear. Stefan got up from the bed and quickly put his black boxer briefs back on.

"Have you seen my pants anywhere?" Stefan said looking around the room.

"No sorry, have you seen my dress?" I said as I quickly scanned the room too. Just then Elena walked in Stefan's room in white pajama pants and one of Damon's shirts. Suddenly it felt like the whole world just froze. Stefan and I just stood there staring at Elena.

"Um.. You know what, that wasn't even my favorite dress anyway. I'll just go borrow one of your shirts and grab my jacket and I'll be on my way home then. Stefan if you find my dress you can return it or throw it out, I don't really care. Cut it, burn it, your choice." I rambled on, I never liked being in awkward situations. Whenever I was in a huge awkward situation I usually started rambling on and on. I quickly ran into his bathroom and after Stefan tossed me one of his long sleeve shirts and got dressed as fast as I could.

Stefan and Elena just stood there, not saying a word. "Who the fuck is she?" Elena was pissed, she knew she shouldn't be but she was jealous. She just wasn't ready to see him with other people yet. Of course she should then imagine what it's like for Stefan not only seeing her and _hearing_ her with someone else every single day but also that that someone is his own brother.

"What do you care Elena?" He might have sounded a little meaner than he meant to but really it was none of her business what he did anymore.

"You can't just go off sleeping with random girls right in front of me like that Stefan." Elena said.

"Let me get this straight, _I _can't sleep with girls after _you _dumped _me, _but you can leave me for my brother and be here in _my house _every day, screaming Damon's name almost every night? Yeah Elena that definitely makes perfect sense. I really see your point there." He said sarcastically. He couldn't believe her. Was she really being serious right now.

"But the person I'm with I actually love, you're just sleeping with random people. Stefan this is not you. You wouldn't do this, what happened to you?" She looked at him as if wearing a hot-pink Afro wig. She didn't know who he was anymore, he was changing so much since their break up. But she had to admit, this version of Stefan was bad. And bad Stefan was hot.

"Nothing happened to me Elena, this _is _me. I'm pretty sure I have the right to do what I want, you don't control me Elena." Stefan said as he finally found his pants and put them on.

I came back into Stefan's room with my jean jacket and Stefan's dark blue checkered shirt on, revealing my black bra since I didn't have a undershirt and his shirt didn't have any buttons on the top. _Well wasn't that just the perfect day for him to give me the only shirt that didn't have any buttons._ I thought.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night and half the day, uh, I'm just going to go now." I said, making my way to the door.

"Oh hey Persephone, could you do me a favor and bring me back my car too if you don't mind. I'm going to have to clean up everything that happened here," He said, looking around the completely trashed room from last night. "and I'm going to be really busy today." He finished.

"Yeah sure, no problem. It's the least I can do for being nice so nice to me." I smiled.

"Oh I bet he was real nice to you," Elena said, bitterly.

"I actually meant that he was nice to me at the bar yesterday since I'm new in town." I said matter-of-factly. "I'll be right back with your car Stefan." I said, turning back to Stefan.

"Thanks, my keys are up in my second room." He said, pointing down the stairs.

"You're going to let some girl you just met go up in your room and drive your car?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Elena, we talked a lot last night, I feel connected to her. She's really nice if you get to know her so stop judging her," Stefan said sternly, his voice rising slight, annoyed with Elena's judgmental and selfish attitude.

"Thank you Stefan, I'll be right back with your car." I said, heading down the stairs to get his keys. His door was locked and I really didn't want to go back up stairs and talk to the new doppelganger, _Ugh, she's just like the other two. If not even worse..._ I thought. I looked around to make sure no one was there and I grabbed the door knob to Stefan's room and pushed the knob until it broke off the door.

Damon was wondering what was taking Elena so long to get some water, he got out of his room and heard Elena and Stefan arguing. Damon turned at a corner and saw Stefan's friend from last night breaking Stefan's bedroom door knob.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon asked me as he approached me.

"Stefan said his car keys are in here but his door is locked so I have to open it my own way." I said in a duh voice, after the door was unlocked.

"And why do you need his car keys?" Damon asked me suspiciously.

"Stefan and I left our cars at the grill last night and I was going to go and get my car so he asked me to get his car too." I explained, opening the door.

"Okay, that much makes sense but why are you wearing Stefan's top?" He questioned, curiously.

"Uh, I couldn't find my dress anywhere." I trailed off; I didn't want to tell Damon that I had just slept with his younger brother last night. Damon wanted to ask how I couldn't find one dress in my guest room but decided to just let it go.

"So do you have any clue what Stefan and Elena are arguing about?" He asked as he followed me inside Stefan's room.

"She's mad that Stefan and I slept together." I told him, yes I didn't want to talk about it but he asked and Damon is Stefan's big brother so he had the right to know.

"You slept with Stefan?" He asked shocked. "I thought you two were just friends,"

"We are, it was an accident. Or at least the first time was…

The first time? As you guys had more sex? Damon said shocked.

"…. We didn't plan on anything happening. I just needed a place to stay for the night and next thing you know we're naked on his bed." I said slightly amused, still looking for his keys. "Okay where the bloody hell are his keys?" I asked.

"Top drawer in the nightstand." He pointed towards the nightstand. I grabbed the keys before thanking him and leaving the room. I walked towards the door very quietly, not wanting to be heard by Stefan or Elena and fortunately for me I wasn't.

I vampire sped to the grill and got inside Stefan's car; I turned on the engine and started driving towards the Salvatore's house. When I got there, I got out of the car and left the keys on the doorstep. I then vampire sped back to the grill, got my car and drove back to my mansion across the street. I wasn't tired from running to the grill twice but I was hungry, tonight I was going to have to feed. As I walked through the door I was bombarded with a stampede of questions.

"Persephone Alesandro! Where in the heavens have you been? Do you know what time it is? Why haven't you called me? Were you with some boy?" Rachel yelled.

_Let the games begins_ I thought dryly

-Meanwhile across the street at the boarding house-

"Stefan," Damon called his brother from downstairs. Stefan walked down the stairs and into the living room to find his older brother sitting in the living room holding out a stripped dress. "Care to explain why I found this under the couch cushion?" Damon asked his older brother, intrigued to see what excuse he would get from Stefan.

"Oh that, that's Persephone's. She couldn't find it so she just left it. I should probably give it back to her." Stefan said, scratching the back of his head.

"Mhm, probably." Damon mumbled. "Meanwhile, I have places to get to." Damon smirked, getting up from his seat and throwing Stefan the dress.

"And what are those places?" Stefan asked.

"A date, with Elena." Damon said awkwardly. He probably shouldn't have mentioned anything in the first place. "Um, sorry." Damon said.

"Oh it's cool, I don't care anymore." Stefan said calmly, plopping down on the couch and reaching out for the T.V remote.

"Seriously? Wow, I'm surprised. Glad of course but just a few days ago you were brooding more than ever." Damon said. he was glad Stefan was over Elena it was just a bit shocking how he did it so fast since he was madly in love with her and practically willing do to anything for her. He wondered if it had to do with a certain new girl.

"Yeah well, you know." Stefan kept surfing through the channels. "Oh right. Persephone's, dress." He said, remembering that he should call her to give it back to her. He took out his phone and started dialing her number. It rang twice before she picked up the phone.

"_Hey Stefan._" She said nicely. She sounded in a good mood today, he didn't really know why but he was hoping that it was him and not some other guy that had her in a good mood.

"Hey, I found your dress. Well, Damon found your dress actually. I wasn't exactly in the burning-your-dress mood so figured I should give it back to you." he said.

"_Oh right, thanks. I'll come by soon to pick it up. Is that all?_" She asked.

"Uhhh…..Yeah, that pretty much covers everything. See you soon, bye." He said before hanging up the phone.

"This time when your new friends come over, please try to keep it in your pants… no matter how smoking hot they are." Damon then left his brother alone in the living room and headed up the stairs. Stefan was then mimicking Damon's words, like a 5-year-old child did, after he had left.


	8. The Initition

Deyanira and Ares glanced around the bedroom with an unimpressed frown. The room was a mess; the floor scattered with clothes, the desk cluttered and to top it all off, there was a wet towel on the bed.

Deyanira picked it up. Wrinkling her nose in annoyance, she set it on to the computer chair to dry. After she exchanged a long glance with Ares they nodded in agreement. This was just unacceptable.

In a few long strides, they left the room. They needed information and that wasn't going to be found in the guy's underwear drawers.

_Well…maybe some questions could be answered by taking a glance in it_ Deyanira thought, but with a glare from Ares she moved on.

More pressing matters needed to be addressed.

Like if he had any close family. Ares plucked one of the letters that been discarded on his kitchen counter casually before taking a seat at the island. Most of it was junk mail, but he finally accomplished his goal when he saw death certificates.

"Samuel and Carla Compton," Ares and Deyanira read together. She frowned at the death dates; his parents had died years ago. Why were they just now finding him?

Ares wandered and touched aimlessly around his home. It was rather large, with pristine white carpets and an array of dark red and black furniture and crème colored walls. Ares helped himself to a soda from the fridge. He shook it slightly, walked back to the middle of the living room and cracked it open. A burst of sugary mist fell to the carpet. The panther smirked triumphantly as he sat down on a leather ottoman closest to Deyanira while she smirked at him. It was a barely noticeable stain, one he would surely over look, but they would know it was there. It was the perfect crime.

He hiked up the leg of his pants as he pulled open one of the drawers. There were a few address books, some horticulture magazines (Ares and Deyanira rolled their eyes at those, just their luck that their gift to their Alpha would be a disorganized nerd) and a notepad. He opened it and scoffed. Nothing but crude doodles, and shameful drawn ones at that.

Taking a sip of his soda, Ares propped his feet up on the table. The apartment was nice, if not a little bland for his taste. They both glanced at his watch. It was nearly one o'clock. They really hoped this guy, this _Sam_, would hurry up so they could give their little speech and be on their way. Their Alpha was not a patient woman.

- At the library -

Sam was thanking the librarian profusely, and trying to back out of the place as quickly as he could without being rude. It was not going well for him. While the lady was pleasant enough, she was rather chatty.

Usually, the brunette would tolerate her antics with a polite smile and some attentive banter. But at the moment, all he felt was annoyance.

It came on strong, a startlingly hot rage coursing through his veins. His features tightened with surprise.

"-said to her," the librarian paused. "Is everything all right, dear?"

Sam met her gaze with a weak smile. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well."

The lady reached over and put her hand on the brunette forehead.

The same irritated spike anger rose under Sam's skin at the maternal gesture, and the woman tutted. "You do have a bit of a temperature. You should go home and rest."

"Will do." Slowly, Sam slunk out of the library, his wallet tucked safely in his pocket.

The young man winced as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. Everything seemed so much sharper now…like his life had been switched into high definition without his consent.

He blamed it on emotional trauma. Slowly, he made his way back across the crowded courtyard. The same one he had been attacked in the previous night and the familiar cobblestone walls of the dorms, the warm breeze and the faint sounds of partying neighborhood frats had his teeth on edge.

It only took him a few minutes to get back to him apartment. It was, unsurprisingly, exactly as he had left it. With a heavy sigh, he dropped his wallet on the small night stand that stood in the hallway, next to the bowl for his keys and the small notepad next to his home phone. He rubbed his aching eyes.

Something was off in his apartment. With a frown, his eyes peeked open. As mentioned, everything _looked_ the same. He inhaled deeply. Something was definitely wrong…it smelled weird. Like earth or forest, prickled with the sickeningly familiar scent of copper.

With steady feet but an unsteady heartbeat, Sam slowly trekked toward his room. His brown eyes widened at the sight of Ares and the pink haired girl standing in the middle of the room, but the most unnerving thing about them was their eyes.

"Hello again mate." Ares lifted his hand in greeting, slathered in something he knew to be his own blood, and continued to grin like a cat circling the canary as he sipped at a soda.

It sent a shiver down his spine but Sam was rooted to the spot. His heart began to hammer painfully in his chest. He continued to stare at him until the pink haired girl held up a book.

She frowned at it as she began to speak in a docile tone.

"You wouldn't think _A Census of American Plants_ would make such an effective weapon." she frowned and dropped it on the bed. "Or be quite so heavy."

The girl strolled over to him, a look of predatory satisfaction in her eyes as she swept over his form. His hastily thrown on clothes did little for his shape; his jeans slightly baggy, his shirt stretched across his slim chest. With a smirk, she let her fingers brush the hem of the black material.

Sam finally managed to snap back to reality. He slapped her hand away as she brushed along the top of his thigh and he moved to run. Before he could take so much as a step, her hand grasped his throat.

A startled yelp escaped Sam as she spun him around, slamming his face into the wall as she blanketed her petite body over his. The man grunted as she tore the fabric away from his leg, her claws cutting through the denim like a hot knife through butter. Sam snapped his hips back against her with a frustrated cry.

The girl snickered with a shake her head. Cooing in his ear, she let her touch wander over the creamy skin of his thigh. "Don't be so touchy. I'm just making sure it healed properly."

Her hand went back to where he had been bitten. Her fingertips prodded it carefully, a look of consideration on her pixie features as she took in the pale skin. With a hum of satisfaction, Deyanira let him go.

"Who the-"

"Now, now, Mister Compton, language." Ares chided with a smirk

The young man gawked at him. "What?"

"That is your name isn't it?" He leaned back slightly, but not out of his personal space as he and Deyanira continued to move around her room. "Sam Compton? Or am I mistaken?"

"You went through my stuff?!" he yelled indignantly. His eyes, brown and dark, flashed an unnaturally bright yellow as he screamed at him. "Who the fuck are you people?! How did you know-?"

Deyanira grinned, as she pressed closer to him.

Her alphas new toy.

He fights back.

He just might survive.

She was so proud of herself and she knew the alpha was going to love her gift to her as well. Leaning down, she brushed her brow against his fondly. "You should be thanking me."

"I should be phoning the police or having a panic attack," Sam corrected with a scowl.

"So why haven't you?" she countered.

The brunette visibly faltered. His mouth opened and closed in shock. That… was a frustratingly good question. With a thick swallow he shook his head,"What does it-"

"Maybe," The girl's smile continued to grow as her hands touched his knees. Slowly, she dragged them up his legs, delighting in the ill-suppressed shudder and arousal that coursed through him when she did. Deyanira could almost taste it on his skin as she brushed her lips against his cheek, speaking in a low, seductive manner. "It's because deep down you know who I am."

He blinked before he composed himself. Sam could feel his lower lip beginning to quiver and tears stinging at his eyes as those wandering hands met his hips. He was almost thankful when they lingered there. In a forced show of strength, he snapped, "And who would that be?"

"Your Alpha…. Eh for now," she told him simply. Her nose brushed his. Her tone sickeningly sweet, she took one of her hands. "But you can call me Deyanira."

"Or psycho." The young man nodded firmly as she pressed her nose along the radial artery that ran the inside of his wrist. He blinked, but couldn't take his eyes off her. "I think I'm gonna go with psycho."

Ares busted out laughing.

Deyanira flashed her eyes at him; a bright, violent gold that ripped a gasp from his throat.

"Remember me now?"

Sam shook his head as he tried his best to press himself into the wall. "What are you?!"

"I told you, I'm your temporary Alpha."

"What does that _mean?"_

Her grin widened, carefully, she stroked his cheek with a clawed hand. His skin was delicate and unmarred, like her own. It still had the softness of youth, with no wrinkle or blemish to be seen. Perfect also like her own.

His heart continued to hammer in his chest as one of her razor sharp claws dragged down his cheek, leaving a thin cut in its wake. Sam was almost too scared to even feel it. He was only vaguely away of the faint heat of blood, but when he raised a hand, he found that there was none. He stood there for a few moments, staring at his bare fingertips, looking for any trace of blood. He looked up at the girl in confusion.

Deyanira's smile widened. "Have a seat, Sam."

* * *

**OK, I KNOW NEW CHAPTER OVERLOAD. 3 NEW CHATERS IN ONE DAY LOL THAT A RECORD BREAKER EVEN FOR ME, BUT I FELT LIKE I OWED THE READERS OF THIS FANFICTION. I HAVEN'T BE UPDATING LIKE A GOOD LITTLE WRITER SOO I CRAMMED MOST OF MY WRITING ENERGY INTO THIS STORY AND PRODUCED THESE 3 MATER PIECES.**

**SOO, I'M JUST HOPING IT WONT BE TO MUCH TO ASK TO GET SOME REVIEWS IN HERE.!**


End file.
